Best Friends
by Skullosaurus
Summary: The Blu Team is always winning since the Scout is threatening the other team after cease-fire- or is he? And what happens when the Reds decide to take action and kidnap him? How do teammates really feel? Blu Scout, Pyro and Red Spy and Soldier


Best Friends

Blu Scout, Blu Pyro - Red Spy, Red Soldier

* * *

My first fanfiction ever submitted. I hope whoever reads this will enjoy the effort I put into this.  
This story will contain a few rather detailed scenes. I won't be adding any fluff to the story, except maybe some 'adorable' scenes.  
Constructive critism appreciated, however this particular has been written quite quickly since I wanted to finally get this done.

Anyway, enjoy~ I may change some things having to do about language and scenes, but we'll see~

* * *

_****_ The battleground was full with flying bullets, littered debris and bodies. The two teams, Blu and Red, faced each other on the map 2Fort. It was just another day for the both of them, a day where the Blu's would win, and the Red's lose. After the Announcer's count down, the assassins rushed out, and the battle started with heavy steps mixed with excited huffs. It wasn't long until one of the Blu's got into the enemy's base.

___**The Blu Scout**_ whipped his face toward the enemy man lying on the ground before him, his mouth a crude smile. He was holding his 'Force-A-Nature' against his neck and his other hand was leaning on his waist. Looking down at the Red man, a Sniper, his face was a mask of malice and lunacy. He slowly pulled out his gun to point at the Australian. ``Any last words, sucka?`` the boy asked, his fingers already upon the trigger. The older man opened his mouth, but before a word was uttered the boy pushed down. The Sniper was thrown back by the force of the bullets, his face bloody and torn. The killer laughed maniacally before glaring at the corpse. He hated this man to the guts. ´´That'll teach ya, faggot!´´ His eyes burned with rage, yet it slowly disappeared as he searched for any more enemies, his mind busied.

He made his way from the enemy's Sniper nest into the base of the Red's. He knew this battle was as good as won, he didn't even have to threaten any of the opponents he passed by. He casually ambled down the stairs and passed the red walls. He heard the buzz of the sentry and he stopped by the last corner, he took a peek and saw the rival Engineer setting up a dispenser in the corner. The Scout sighed, he disliked having to threaten the team so much, yet he couldn't help it. He had to do it.

He coughed, and the Red Engineer glanced up. The Texan noticed the familiar face of the Blu, and his face fell. The Scout smiled widely, and pointed as well as he could, at the sentry. The Red, turned from his dispenser, getting out his PDA. After destroying his own contraption, the Engineer scurried out of view, his face still stressed. The Scout walked around the corner and noticed that the enemy had taken a teleporter away. He huffed, smiling. ´At least I don't have to hurt him.´ He took grabbed the briefcase and hooked it quickly to his back. On his way back to his own base, he struck against someone he thought was gone for good in the halls of the Intelligence's base.

The Blu Scout tapped his wooden bat against his shoulder in a skeptical way. His eyebrows rose, unbelieving, he stared down at the older man. The Red Spy sat, leaning against the wall of the intelligence's base walls. The Red sighed, put a hand behind his head, and raised the other in a greeting gesture. ´´I do believe I have not met you before, petit one, ´´ he said. The Blu Scout continued to gaze down at him, silently liking the difference in height at that moment. The tapping became slower. ´´Uh, did you hear me, Scout?´´ The Bostonian took a step forward, his face still expressionless. The new enemy Spy tensed up against the wall, his friendly eyes becoming wide with surprise. ´´We just met. Come on, Scout, no need to be so… aggressive? ´´ The Spy calmly said, his hands before him to protect his face. The Bostonian crouched down, his bat clutched loosely in one hand. With the other he pointed crudely at the silent nemesis. ´´Let's make something clear here, pally. I ain't fond of any enemy, got that?´´ The Red nodded serenely, ´´And…´´ The Scout's face glowered and his smile spread into a wide, devilish grin. ´´You're in for the road to pure hell.´´ He stood back up again. ´´I'll let you scamper off dis time, but I ain't gonna be easy next time.´´ The Spy pushed himself to his feet. Being taller than the Scout by a head, the enemy looked down upon him. The Blu bared his teeth at him, ´´Go!´´ The Spy´s eyebrows raised, his face still in a shocked expression, and immediately turned and strode down the corridor, away from the intelligence. The Bostonian tapped his bat against his shoulder again. ´Newcomer, huh? I guess I'll have to show him to behave, or else he'll give me lotsa' troubles´ He thought, worried.

The Blu Scout took off back to the bridge, crossing onto the enemy's side. A heavy came limping out at that moment, haven taken care of the Blu Pyro who had attempted to cook him. His face was sweaty and bronzed, his arms covered with black burns. He called for his team's medic. When he turned and saw the Scout, he unenthusiastically took a step back. The Blu, smiling horribly, ambled up to him, ´´Yo, Reddy. Whatcha up to?´´

´´Uh, Blu Scout…-Nyet, I was-…Medic?´´ The bigger man stumbled upon his words trying to stick to English. ´´I gotta hand it to ya, ya ain't so feisty.´´ The Scout braced his bat, ´´But I can't let ya go farther. I needa protect my team 'n all.´´ The Heavy stared, but then decided to roll up his minigun in a last fighting attempt. The Scout slammed a baseball at the Russian before proceeding to go down on him, batting him as he dodged the bullets. The Heavy fell back, a bashed up corpse, which slowly evaporated to form the Red's body again in the resupply room. Satisfied, the Scout walked on into the building, stepping around the body.

Inside the Red's Intel halls, the young boy suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He knew it was the Spy, in an obvious attempt to backstab him. He swung around, grabbing the collar of the Frenchman. ´´Listen, buddy. Ya ain't got the guts to kill me. Now, tell the Engi in dere to destroy his sentry, or I'm gonna make hell after cease-fire.´´ The Spy nodded, and was released. He quickly walked around the corner towards his team's Engineer. The Texan was just finishing his level two dispenser when he heard the Red Spy approaching. After hitting him with his wrench, he was assured that this was his teammate. ´´Uh, sorry to pop in unannounced, but... The Scout- he wants get in here.´´ The Texan righted his hat, ´´What? Darn that fellow! Second time this day.´´ To the Spy's shock, the Engineer complied completely. He got out his PDA and selected his sentry. After a loud crash, the contraption's beeping noises ceased to be. He sighed and said ´´We betta´ hurry out of ´ere. Take my teleporter.´´ He pointed to the spinning warp in the corner of the room. The Spy nodded and hushed on, leaving only a lingering red. As the Engineer waited to also teleport, he managed to see the Scout just enter the room before vanishing.

...

´´You have won…like always. Good work.´´ The Announcer boomed over the speakers. The Blu beamed. Every victory neared him to his goal. It was said that if the Blu's won the whole rotation they would get sent to their last rotation and then sent home. His job then finished, he would return to his mother. He didn't care otherwise for his well-being; he only wanted to be back with his mother- even though she drank and slept with strange men. He was currently in the sewers; since he had decided to take a longer route, walking slowly through the murky water. He had let the Heavy and Medic take care of the last briefcase. He looked at the walls of the sewer pipes at the Red side. Happy that this day was partially over, he started to go back to his base and eat dinner with his team. He waded through the water toward his own side. A hand shot out, settling down on his shoulder. Unbeknownst to anyone besides his mother, he was extremely ticklish and sensitive. A touch on the shoulder or any place like that was terrifyingly intimate for the young boy. The Scout almost cried out, grabbing the arm and attempted to crush it. ´´Ah, wait! You are breaking mon arm!´´ The boy turned and faced the Frenchman clothed in red. ´´What's your deal? Dude, don't fuckin´ do that again, or I swear you will be limping back to ya own base!´´ The Red Spy held his hands up defensively. ´´I only wanted to talk to you, mon cherié.´´

´´I ain't your cherry, dude. Now piss off before I change my mind about not killing you.´´ The Spy smiled, this time not frightened, but amused. ´´Of course. Well, one thing, petit lapin. Know that you now have le possibility of having un amie.´´ The Scout growled, baring his fists at him, not knowing what he meant. ´´Just get the hell outta here!´´ he yelled, shaking his fist. The Spy sighed, smile remaining and shrugged. He turned away, ´´See you then, little Scout.´´ he said over his shoulder, and walked away. The Blu assassin held his shoulder and looked away, his teeth bared.

...

´´Oi, yer a bit late, mate.´´ The Blu Sniper commented when he saw the Scout coming into the mess-hall. Without saying a word, the Bostonian walked to the counter and grabbed a tray. The Blu team was stranded about the room in obvious groups. The cafeteria was a large room, with the colors painted the regular blue. Tables and benches sat in rows, and at the end of the room was a counter from which the assassins could gather food trays. The Medic and Heavy occupying one table, sitting close together, were whispering things to each other and laughing out loud. The Soldier waved at the young boy to get his attention. ´´Come here, Sally!´´ he said, laughing. The Demoman sat by him and gave the American an annoyed glare. The Scout picked his way to them and sat opposite them, letting his tray clatter on the table. ´´Yo… What's up?`` he asked hesitantly.

``I know what's up! The ceiling!´´ Apparently the Soldier had some of the Demo's booze and it had gotten to him. The Demo put his fingers to his brow and said, ´´Argh, yer just not right for 'dis kinda stuff.´´ The Soldier hunched over his tray, pointing a finger at the bomb-specialist. ´´You got that right!´´ The Scout couldn't help smiling, his mood lightened at the ridiculousness of the drunken Soldier. After eating a few bites of the burnt chicken that was on menu, the Scout picked up his tray and left, much to the disapproval of the dramatic Soldier. After the Scout had returned the tray and went back to his room, he closed the door with a sigh. He was the only one in his team who didn't have a camera or locking system. It bothered him sometimes, knowing that anyone could barge in. But it wasn't as if anyone would do it for now. The room only contained a blue bed, a large brown closet, and a door leading to a bathroom. All over the floor lay the young boy's dirty clothing and articles. Several soda cans were stashed under the bed and his closet was wide open with some clothing hanging out of the bottom. The Bostonian had attempted to clean up several times, or at least wash his clothing, but he succumbed to laziness in the end and stopped bothering. He decided to shower at least. Everyone's room had it's own bathroom, and people only used the public one if theirs broke. He unclothed, stepping onto the cold floor of the shower. He turned the faucet, suppressing a yelp as the cold water sprayed over him. He let himself grow accustomed to the fact that there was only cold water available, but it never bothered him too much. He just stood there, enjoying the ripples over his body. He caught himself starting to hum, and he let go of any thoughts embracing his mind. A knock came from behind the door as he was still showering. A black gas mask poked inside the room cautiously.

**_ The Blu Pyro:_** He opened the door wider and stepped in. For a split second he was glad to have his gas mask on, and then it turned into slight shock as he recognized the running water from the bathroom. However the door was closed and thus the Pyro heaved a sigh of relief. He scratched his head and decided to come back later, if that was possible. He stared for a moment at the disordered room, and then retreated, closing the door with a soft clink.

**_ The Red Spy:_** He thought back to the sewers. ´That boy, ´ he reflected, ´He isn't really that tough, is he? He had jumped at the touch of a hand. Perhaps he is… soft?´ The Spy cringed. He didn't realize how many strange things he was thinking, ´Friends with an enemy? Bah, you are becoming soft yourself. Mon dieu.´ Before the Frenchman was the slightly barren landscape, a rather murky stretch of water leading across the land. He turned his back on it and leaned against the railing of the balcony. His team was quite nice to the newcomer. They had greeted him with adequate warmth and he had accustomed to the new people already. Yet he was curious as to what happened to the last Spy. Contemplating, he thought he must have been killed, old, or sick. He sighed, ´Oh well,´ he thought, taking out a new cigarette and flipping on his lighter, ´might as well have some fun.´

**_ The Red Soldier:_** To the American, the new recruit seemed rather weak and fragile compared to the last one. However the Frenchman did not buckle to the enemy Scout yet. It surprised him, yet he knew he should keep some documents handy in case something happened. On the other hand, it was quite pathetic for the Soldier to see his own team get hassled by one young boy. It was shameful, to put it in his own words. He was the only one who hasn't suffered any set back in motivation. He was the only enthusiastic person, but hope flared in his chest when he noticed the Spy's cheerfulness coming back to the base. ´Perhaps they could be able to overthrow the Scout?´ He was still quite unsure of how they got into this mess. At first there was the Scout, threatening them, the next moment their own Spy was missing, with only a huge trail of blood leading from the base into nothingness. He clenched his fists, he didn't know what was going on, but he was determined to settle it. For his team.

**_ The Blu Scout:_** After the shower the Scout plopped down onto his bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed. Refreshed but not relaxed, he sighed. He opened one eye and stared at his door. He noticed that the paper he always puts into the split between door and wall had fallen down. He groaned and forced himself to stand up. He pulled the door open silently and looked out. Only two other people were standing in the hallway. The Sniper and the Engineer were bickering about something, seeming to spit venom at each other. The Australian was leaning against the frame of his door, barely paying attention to the Texan who was steaming on about something. The Scout sneaked by, barely understanding any of the words being spoken by them. When they finally did see him, they immediately hushed, watching him pass by. The Scout wasn't bothered by their secrets, but instead casually entered the balcony. This balcony, belonging to the Blu's, was merely a platform of wood with railing supported against the side of their base. From here it also leads to the public bathrooms which contained washing machines and other basic functions. The landscape only showed barren ground and a few water sources. On the terrace currently were the Demoman, Pyro and Spy, all playing a round of cards on a wooden table with chairs. The Pyromaniac was holding a bunch of cards, but he set them down as he noticed the Scout. ´´Oy, hey there lad!´´ the bomb-specialist slurred. Behind his chair were some of his alcoholic drinks. ´´Why not join us, Scout?´´ The Spy asked, setting up a chair for him. ´´Sure, but I ain't gonna play.´´ The Bostonian took the seat and watched the game, his chin on the back of the chair. Scout didn't really pay attention to it though; he immersed himself into his thoughts. He gave the Spy a couple of glances, and occasionally sighed. He hated having to make the other team fear him; it was home all over again, with all the gang wars on the streets. Yet he missed his family, all of his brothers who would beat him up, but still love him. He'd rather be like the new Spy, friendly and weak. But that won't help the young boy in returning to his home. Of course he didn't tell his own team of his goals. He just wanted to seem something to them, so he could depart them easier. And it seemed like they didn't care as well. Barely any of the team spoke with him a lot, an exception being the Pyro.

At some point during the game, the Pyromaniac poked the Bostonian to get his attention. ´´Mhmmpf, mhpf mff?´´he questioned softly. ´´Naw, I'm okay. Don' need to worry 'bout me.´´ he plainly answered. He finally stood, and gave those sitting an excuse. He went past the doors in the hallway to his own room. He pushed the entrance open, closed it, and flopped down on his bed. A loud thump sounded from the room next to him, the sound of someone moving heavy objects across the floor. The Scout angrily hit the wall with a nearby baseball, ´´Can ya quiet down for God's sake?´´ he moaned, turning his head to the wall. A huffed voice responded, ´´Zoory, Herr Zcout. I am mooving mein Bett-.´´ The Scout groaned, a bit louder, ´´Okay, okay! I don't need to hear ya life story, geez.´´ He pushed his face into his pillow, and clamped his hands over his ears. He soon accustomed himself to the thumps and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

[Edit]Thanks for the suggestions. I edited a lot and added much much more. I hope that'll clear it up a bit. ^^


End file.
